


One for the Road

by funkylilwriter



Series: Summer of 2018 [9]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT5, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: Seungri was regretting sitting in the middle. Now he was stuck with Taeyang and Daesung sleeping on each of his shoulders, not amused at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh it's just an unedited piece of shit about big bang being stupid and having fun on the road ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Update: I'm aware Taeyang is older I just,, I didn't have the internet to check when I was writing this and also as I said it's also unedited so just. Yeah. I may fix that one day.

Seungri was regretting sitting in the middle. He’d tried to argue against it, but neither Daesung nor Taeyang wanted to give up their window seats.

“You’re the youngest,” Taeyang had said.

“You’re the shortest,” Seungri had pointed out.

Taeyang had smacked the back of his head and that was the end of the argument.

Now he was stuck with Taeyang and Daesung sleeping on each of his shoulders, not amused at all.

He was looking to Jiyong and Seunghyun with envy. They had all the space in the world. Seunghyun was at the wheel and Jiyong was next to him with his legs up on the dashboard.

“Can I drive next?” Seungri asked.

“No,” Seunghyun and Jiyong said in unison.

“I fucking hate you.”

Jiyong turned and glanced at Seungri over the rim of his sunglasses. He smiled at the sight. “Oh that’s adorable.”

He started to take out his phone and Seungri panicked. “If you take a picture I swear I’ll—”

But it was too late. The picture was already taken.

“You are dead when we stop somewhere.”

Jiyong flashed a bright smile and turned back around. The threat didn’t seem to have scared him. He just turned up the music.

Seungri groaned loudly.

“Are you ever quiet?” A mumble came from Seungri's left.

“Hardly,” he said.

Taeyang glared at Seungri then closed his eyes again.

“Hey, if you’re awake you should get off of me.”

Taeyang hissed and sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. “Next time I’m sitting in the front.”

“I think the fuck not,” Jiyong said.

“You are the smallest of us, you should be sitting in the middle,” Seungri said.

“Yes, but consider: I don’t want to.”

Seungri and Taeyang exchanged looks.

“We’ll get him together?”

Taeyang nodded.

“Oh, no, I have the wrath of dongsaengs upon me!” Jiyong whined dramatically.

“You have no idea,” Seungri said and pulled Jiyong's hair from behind. This actually made him jump up and squeal.

Taeyang and Seungri burst out laughing.

“Hyung!” Jiyong whined. “Tell them!”

“Tell them what?” Seunghyun asked.

“Not to be assholes!”

“Jiyongie, nothing can stop them from being assholes. At this point no one has any authority over any of them.” As Seunghyun said this, he reached behind to ruffle Seungri’s hair. “Our baby’s all grown up.”

“Hands on the wheel!” Seungri said while pushing Seunghyun away.

The older threw a glance back at Seungri, smiling like he was about to crash them all into an oncoming truck, but he turned back and kept driving more or less responsibly.

All the commotion ended up waking Daesung up, though he still didn’t leave Seungri’s shoulder. Daesung slipped his arms around Seungri’s waist and nuzzled into him.

“Seungriah.. If you go to sit in the front you won’t be next to me,” he muttered sleepily.

Seungri had to admit, at least to himself, that Daesung was the one hyung he could accept affection from. He cradled Daesung's head, pressing closer to him.

“I am disowning all of you except for Daesung-hyung,” Seungri announced. “He’s the only one who loves me.”

Daesung’s lips curled into a satisfied smile. He kissed Seungri’s cheek and squish-hugged him.

“... Ew,” Jiyong remarked, looking at the scene in the rear view mirror.

“You can’t disown us, we can only disown you,” Taeyang added. He had raised his legs on the seat beside him, since Daesung and Seungri were cuddling in the corner.

Seungri didn’t even mind. Daesung was much more comfy than the nasty middle seat.

“I’m a legal adult I can disown you if I want to,” Seungri said, narrowing his eyes at Taeyang.

“But you wouldn’t do that,” Seunghyun said. “Because deep down you do love us and you know it.”

Seungri attempted to kick Seunghyun from where he was being cuddled by Daesung, but it was too far.

Daesung was unbothered by the entire discussion. He had gotten his love confession and didn’t care about anything else. He just rested his chin on top ofS eungri’s head, played with the younger’s hair and looked out the window.

Jiyong stretched and let out a moan-like noise. He twisted in his seat, and curled up in such an impossible way, as if he was a contortionist. Sitting that way had to be very dangerous. He reached over and turned up the music once again.

“I vote the one who sits in the middle had DJ-ing privileges,” Seungri said.

Taeyang kicked his thigh, “You’re just bitter.”

“Of course I am! It’s the most uncomfortable spot with the least space in the car, there should be at least something good about sitting here.” As he spoke, Seungri was attempting to return the kick. This stirred Daesung.

He hugged Seungri tighter. “Calm down,” he said softy. “Your privilege is my cuddles.”

After this Seungri couldn’t pretend to be pissed anymore. It was true, Daesung’s hugs were the best. He was like a huge teddy bear.

Seungri wiggled around to face him and said, “You’re right, you are an angel and I love you.” Then he gave Daesung a quick peck on the lips.

“I did not consent to witnessing your pornography,” Taeyang said, frowning at the two who were right in front of him.

Seungri smiled like the little shit he was and nuzzled his face in the crook of Daesung’s neck. “You’re just bitter because you’re not getting any cuddles.” Then, just to be an asshole, Seungri pressed a few kisses to Daesung’s jaw.

“Ew,” Jiyong said again. He had twisted in such a way that his head was rested on the armrest in between the two front seats. He was looking at the two youngest ones with distaste.

“You’re both jealous,” Seungri said and stuck out his tongue. “You get the front seat, you get no kisses.”

“Maybe I don’t want any kisses,” Jiyong huffed.

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Seunghyun said.

Jiyong frowned. “Don’t try to expose me. I don’t want any.”

“For what is worth, I’d like to give you kisses and hugs,” Daesung said, trying to stop Seungri from kissing his neck again. Not that Daesung minded, he just didn’t want to be a participant in Seungri’s show. “But I’m trapped. Can’t reach either of you.”

Taeyang reached out. Daesung freed his hand and took Taeyang’s behind Seungri’s back.

Seungri pulled away. “You traitor!”

Daesung pouted sadly, but didn’t let go of Taeyang’s hand. “I love you both.”

“No, I am utterly disgusted. In fact, let’s switch places so you can hug him,” Seungri said, narrowing his eyes at Daesung and Taeyang’s intertwined hands.

Daesung looked across at Taeyang. “Maknae sandwich?”

Taeyang nodded. “Maknae sandwich.”

“NO!” Seungri screamed, but it was too late. The two were already hugging him. “I hate all of you! Get off!”

“You said you loved me,” Daesung reminded and gave a small, sad pout.

“...Yes, but you betrayed me twice now.”

“Stop wiggling,” Taeyang said, trying to hold Seungri down.

“I can’t  _breathe_!” Seungri cried.

“I am so glad I’m not a part of this,” Jiyong said and sat up normally so that he wouldn’t have to witness the mess in the back.

 

Seungri did not manage to escape the sandwich. He spent the next couple of hours resting his head on Taeyang’s chest, with Daesung on top of him, his headr restedbetween Seungri’s shoulder blades.

Ultimately, however, it wasn’t so bad. All three of them slept soundly.

They woke up when Seunghyun pulled over at a gas station.

“Break time, wake up,” Seunghyun said, nudging them awake.

Seungri found himself tightening his grip on the back of Taeyang’s shirt. “Fuck you,” he muttered.

“Okay then, Jiyongie and I are going to have a drink by ourselves.”

None of them responded.

“I’m going to suck hyung off in the bathroom.”

This is the comment that stirred them from their daze.

“ _Fuck_  no!” Taeyang protested.

“And you called  _us_  gross?” Seungri looked at Jiyong in disgust.

“If you’re giving blowjobs I’m next,” Daesung said, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

Everyone stared at him.

“What...?”

“We can work something out,” Jiyong said and got out of the car.

“I hate this family,” Seungri muttered while waiting for Daesung to drag himself out so that he could get out as well.

Jiyong went over to Seunghyun and wrapped his arms around the older’s neck, then let himself hang.

“Hyung... Find us something to eat, please?”

“What the fuck am I to you, a butler?” Seunghyun asked with a frown. He tried to push Jiyong away, taking him by the hips, but Jiyong only glued himself to Seunghyun fully. 

“ _Pleeeeeeeease_!”

Watching this, Seungri said, “I don’t even feel like the maknae when he does this...”

Seunghyun looked to Taeyang. “Go with me? We gotta feed the kids...”

Taeyang sighed and walked over. “Let’s go...”

“Buy some alcohol!” Seungri yelled after the two.

Jiyong smacked him up the head.

“What!? You would have said the same thing!”

“Yes, but I can say that!” Jiyong argued.

“Hyung you make no sense.”

Jiyong shrugged and sat on the hood of the car. He took out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. Seungri and Daesung went to sit beside him. Seungri rested his chin on Jiyong’s shoulder and parted his lips.

Jiyong glared at him after breathing out a cloud of smoke. “The fuck do you want?”

“Share!” Seungri whined.

“No,” Jiyong said and put the cigarette back between his lips.

“Come on! Mine are in the car, don’t be a dick!”

“Get away from me child!” Jiyong whined while trying to shove Seungri away. He didn’t budge.

“I am 27 years old!”

“You are my kid and I can’t give you cigarettes,” Jiyong said firmly.

“Your kid? The other day you suc—“

“OKAY HAVE THE FUCKING CIGARETTE, DAMN.”

Seungri smiled in victory and let Jiyong put it between his lips. Daesung plopped his head onto Jiyong’s shoulder from the other side and looked up at him.

“Don’t tell me you also want it?” Jiyong asked tiredly.

Daesung shook his head.

“Then what do you want?”

“Kiss?”

Jiyong pretended that it was a bother. In reality he had been quite envious of the cuddling in the back of the car. Daesung’s kiss was much appreciated.

But Seungri took it as a chance to steal his cigarette so Jiyong had to pull away sooner than he’d intended. “Hey—! You said share!”

Seungri laughed, trying to keep it away from Jiyong.

“Aww, he’s tiny! Look at him trying to—“

Seungri’s taunting was cut off when Jiyong shoved him onto the hood of the car, making him drop the cigarette. It rolled off and onto the ground.

“Hyung!” Seungri whined.

Jiyong didn’t mourn the loss because he was now straddling Seungri’s hips andh holdinghim down. “Don’t call me tiny again,” he threatened.

Joke’s on him because he didn’t sound or look intimidating, he sounded and looked seductive.

Seungri wanted to make a snarky and flirty response, but in that moment Seunghyun called for them from across the parking lot.

“Hey dumbasses! We got ice cream and sandwiches!”

“Ice cream first because it’ll melt!” Taeyang added.

Daesung immediately jumped off the car and ran towards the two, happily yelling, “Ice cream!”

Jiyong glared at Seungri. “This isn’t over.”

Seungri stuck out his tongue at the older as he got off of him. They ran for the ice cream as well.

They went over to the tiny plastic playground to eat the ice cream. Jiyong was lying upside down on the slide, Daesung and Seungri were on the swings,Taeyang had climbed on the roof and Seunghyun was standing because he was wearing his nice coat.

As Seungri finished his ice cream, he glanced up at Taeyang.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“I recall we promised Jiyong-hyung revenge,” Seungri reminded.

Taeyang and him threw a glance at Jiyong, who didn’t seem so relaxed on his slide anymore.

“I guess we did,” Taeyang said softly.

Seungri stood up from the swing. Taeyang jumped down from the plastic roof.

Jiyong screamed. He threw the wooden stick on the ground, jumped over the low fence surrounding the playground and ran for his life. Taeyang and Seungri sprinted after him.

Jiyong tried to make a getaway around the gas station’s building, but he ended up being ambushed. Seungri kept running after him while Taeyang went the other way around. Jiyong found himself stuck between the two.

Taeyang took a hold of him and lifted him up.

“You’re so light, have you been eating well?” He asked.

“NO, PUT ME DOWN YOU’RE THE WORST DONGSAENGS I FUCKING HATE YOU STOP, STOP THAT!”

Jiyong’s cries didn’t make them back down. Taeyang threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him back to the playground.

“SAVE ME,” Jiyong screamed at Seunghyun.

“Can’t, I’m busy,” he said. He was now sitting on one of the benches with Daesung in his lap. They’d both finished their ice creams and Daesung was now pressing brief kisses down Seunghyun’s neck.

Jiyong kept screeching as Taeyang put him down, instead wrapping his arms around the older’s waist and holding him from behind.

Seungri walked over with his hands in his pockets.

Jiyong was struggling against Taeyang’s grip as Seungri slowly made his way over. He took Jiyong by the hair and pulled him into a kiss. This made Jiyong stop fighting, though he was still holding onto Taeyang’s arms.

When Seungri pulled away, Jiyong scoffed. “Some punishment that was,” he muttered.

“Maybe that wasn’t the punishment,” Seungri smiled and turned to the bench. “Are we going yet?”

Seunghyun looked at Daesung. “Are we going?”

“Hold on,” the younger mumbled and kissed Seunghyun’s cheek. “Yeah we can go.”

Taeyang carried Jiyong to the car. And as he realized what was going on, he started fighting against Taeyang again.

“NO, NO I AM NOT SITTING IN THE BACK, NO PUT ME DOWN—“

Seungri laughed like a cartoon’s villain as he got into the passenger’s seat.

“Victory!”

That was the punishment. They resumed the journey, with Jiyong sitting in the middle.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing his patience, Seungri opened the door only to find Jiyong sleeping in Taeyang’s lap, with Daesung who was sleeping on top of Jiyong.  
> “Help me,” Taeyang said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been missing BigBang recently so I've decided to add onto this story.
> 
> Okay, for the notes about the actual story:  
> You may remember that in the previous part I mixed up Taeyang and Jiyong's ages, but in this part I just did it correctly. Yeah I think that's it.

Nothing lasts forever, just like Seungri’s time in the front seat. Every time they stop somewhere is another chance for him to be kicked out and for Jiyong to try and reclaim his spot.

They stopped at a motel to spend the night. There was enough of them to just switch at the position of the driver, but everyone knows that rest in the car is no rest at all and even the passengers need a proper sleep.

When they arrived it was pitch black outside, midnight was approaching. This far away from any cities, the star was sprinkled with bright stars.

Seungri and Seunghyun went to the front desk to get themselves what turned out to be two rooms – each with a double bed, except that one had another single bed.

Seunghyun was absolutely exhausted, wobbling a bit as he walked back to the car. When they reached the it Seungri tugged on Seunghyun’s hand to stop him. The elder gave him a quizzical look and before he could comprehend what was going on, Seungri was giving him a kiss on the lips. Seunghyun’s movements and reactions were hazy due to the exhaustion, so it took him a moment after Seungri had pulled away to react, smiling faintly and rubbing his cheek a bit.

The two of them got their bags out of the trunk, but the wait for the three other boyfriends dragged on.

Losing his patience, Seungri opened the door only to find Jiyong sleeping in Taeyang’s lap, with Daesung who was sleeping on top of Jiyong.

“Help me,” Taeyang said.

Seungri had to stifle his laughter, he didn’t want to disturb the night. “Just wake them up!” He advised in a hushed tone.

Taeyang pursed his lips and looked down at the younger two. “…I don’t have the heart to.”

Seungri rolled his eyes. “You want me to do it?”

“No, no! Just—here hold him.”

They had to coordinate an escape plan for Taeyang but in such a way that the sleeping ones aren’t disturbed. Unfortunately, despite their efforts the jolting ended up stirring Jiyong and he let out a dissatisfied whine as soon as he met with his consciousness.

Both Taeyang and Seungri shushed him since Daesung was still asleep, unbothered.

Jiyong dragged himself out of the car, mumbling angrily to himself. He yawned and leaned his entire weight on Seunghyun, which wasn’t a good idea considering the fact that Seunghyun was barely standing himself.

“Quit being useless and take your bag,” Seungri hissed at him, to which Jiyong responded only with sticking his tongue out.

But seeing the situation – the situation being that Taeyang was carrying a whole motionless Daesung – Jiyong decided to be solidary and take not only his, but Daesung’s bag as well.

This left Seungri with his and Taeyang’s since he didn’t want to bother his exhausted hyung with more than he had to carry.

Somewhere along the way up to their rooms, Daesung also woke up, and so all of them were present for a distribution council.

“I say Seunghyun and I go to one room – since we actually want to sleep – and you three can take the other,” Taeyang proposed.

This had implications that all three of the younger ones found offensive. They were all more or less equally exhausted, they were not planning to fuck.

But still, this plan sort of made sense – Seunghyun had been at the wheel the entire day and Taeyang would be taking over the next day, so they needed their sleep.

“I’m sleeping alone,” Seungri immediately called dibs before they even entered the room. Jiyong and Daesung had no complaints to this.

“Goodnight?” Taeyang called and the three suddenly turned around, realizing that they forgot something.

It took a bit, but eventually everyone had gotten their goodnight kiss and they went to their respective rooms.

 

Now, even though the single bed didn’t look nearly as comfortable as the double, Seungri stood by his decision of sleeping alone.

They often shared beds, sometimes even all five of them, but the truth was that that could get uncomfortable very easily and not every bed was fit for a poly relationship.

So, Seungri decided that he’d pass this time.

The problem was that far after they’d all settled into their beds and turned off the lights, he was still awake.

After all the squeezing in the car, you’d think that Seungri would want his peace and would appreciate this time alone. Well, he’d thought so too, but now he was tossing and turning and also pouting because he had no one to cuddle.

So unfair.

In the end he simply gave up and got out of bed. As quietly as he could and without turning the lights on, he looked through their snacks and grabbed himself some pringles, before going out on the balcony. It was quite the tiny space with nowhere to sit aside from the railing, which was exactly where Seungri’s butt ended up.

For a while he sat there alone, snacking on his pringles, looking at the scenery in front of him. It was pitch black outside and he could only make out shapes and where the sky began, but he guessed what he was looking at were some kinds of fields with trees scattered around.

From in front of him there were the sounds of crickets and rustling leaves. From behind him every once in a while a passing car could be heard.

And then there was the sound of movement from inside, someone shifting around the bed, then footsteps, and before long Daesung was on the railing beside him.

Oh well. Sleep deprivation was just another charm of travelling that one cannot escape.

“Why are you up?” Seungri questioned as he watched Daesung taking an ungodly amount of pringles out of the can.

“Jiyong-hyung elbowed me in the ribs. Accidentally,” he added.

Seungri only nodded.

“Why are you up?” Daesung asked in turn.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

Daesung sighed. “You’d think that with all the travelling we do you’d be used to changing beds often,” he said before putting an entire pringle into his mouth.

“It’s not that. The bed’s just objectively uncomfortable,” Seungri rationalized.

Daesung didn’t say anything for a while, but in the moment of silence that stretched on, Seungri could feel his gaze on himself.

“You’re not feeling left out, are you?” Daesung then asked.

Seungri huffed as if it was the most ridiculous suggestion in the world. However the truth was that he felt left out… sometimes. Things were mostly splendid for the five of them, but at times he couldn’t help feel like he was the fifth wheel. Seungri admitted that it was partly his fault for building his reputation as the unaffectionate maknae, but he still didn’t want to be excluded.

Daesung tried to reach for Seungri, but the younger nudged him away. “Don’t, we’ll both fall.”

“Then get off so I can hug you,” Daesung counter offered.

Seungri sighed, ate his last pringle and shut the can. He had to wait for Daesung to finish his, of which there were quite a few.

Then they made their way back inside and Daesung snaked his arms around Seungri’s waist. With a sigh, Seungri decided not to pretend that this hug was something only Daesung wanted.

Daesung began walking backwards until they were both on the bed, still clinging to each other.

Even though he’d been against the idea at first, Seungri had to admit, this wasn’t half bad. The passed out Jiyong didn’t take up much space by himself, and the cuddled up pair, the way they were tangled and intertwined, didn’t either.

Seungri was already feeling perfectly content with his head rested on Daesung’s shoulder and the elder holding him, but Daesung playing with his hair was like a cherry on top.

He had to admit it was a bit warm, but he wasn’t going to give his hugs up.

“I love you, you know that?” Daesung whispered.

Seungri shuddered at the feeling of his fingers threading through his hair. “Mhm, you’re the only one who does.”

Daesung pulled him closer protectively. “That’s not true.”

Seungri sighed, curled up more. “I know, I know.”

Daesung wasn’t sure what to say. The truth was that he alone couldn’t make Seungri’s feelings of abandonment go away, but at the same time, Seungri wasn’t feeling that way at the moment.

He decided that it was a problem for another day, as right now, everything was perfect.

* * *

 When he woke up the next morning, Daesung was missing from the bed. Jiyong had taken his place as the one hugging him. He must have rolled over the entire bed to reach him, yet he was still asleep. Truly impressive.

He was clinging to Seungri like a koala, both arms and legs wrapped around him.

Jiyong was probably the most touch starved person Seungri knew, other than himself. He craved so much affection, but was far too proud to ever openly ask, so it all came out in the form of him being a diva that needed attention 24/7.

But they worked. They knew to read his cues and he knew when to stop.

When Seungri blinked the sleep from his eyes, he lowered his gaze to where Jiyong’s thigh was draped over his abdomen. Jiyong had worn shorts to sleep, leaving his legs on display.

What was Seungri supposed to do? Say no?

He shifted a tiny bit and slid his hand up Jiyong’s thigh, tracing the letters on his skin with his fingertips.

Jiyong shivered in his sleep and as Seungri’s feathery touches didn’t stop, eventually his eyes fluttered open.

“Taking advantage of me while I’m asleep?” Jiyong muttered, a playful little smile on his lips.

Seungri leaned in until their noses were touching, and he said, “I would never.”

Jiyong’s smile turned gentle and he spoke, in the softest tone, “Motherfucker.”

In that moment Daesung emerged from the bathroom, smiling at the conversation he’d just overheard. He leaned over to give both his boyfriends a good morning kiss.

“C’mon, get up you two,” he said, before going over to pick out an outfit for the day.

Seungri only now paid attention to what Daesung had worn to bed – one of Seunghyun’s shirts and pajama bottoms that were Seungri’s. He didn’t even react; at that point it didn’t matter. They constantly stole each other’s clothes, though Seungri was pretty sure that ever since they all started dating, Daesung had not once slept in his own clothes.

Whatever the case, Seungri was now met with a completely new task: untangling himself from Jiyong’s death grip.

“Let go.”

Jiyong only whined.

“Hyung let go,” Seungri tried again.

Jiyong shook his head stubbornly.

Seungri stayed on the bed, plotting some kind of plan to get Jiyong off of himself. Then he remembered something that always worked. He pushed himself off the mattress and rolled right on top of the elder.

Jiyong shrieked and started shoving at Seungri to move off. The tables have turned.

_“You little demon! Fine I’ll let go just get off!”_

Seungri laughed with delighted, taking another second to squish Jiyong before he finally stood up.

 

The entire time while Jiyong and Seungri were in the bathroom, Daesung was in front of the mirror.

When Seungri came out to change, he couldn’t help but stop to look, trying to figure out what was it that he was doing.

Jiyong was also intrigued, and he was caught halfway through undressing. He’d taken his shorts off when he approached Daesung to ask him what was up.

“Watcha doing there Daesungie?”He questioned.

He was messing with his hair with quite a few hair ties scattered on the tiny table in front of the mirror.

“I’m trying to—I want to tie my hair into pigtails, but…”

Jiyong smiled fondly and rested his hands on Daesung’s shoulders. “I think your hair’s not long enough for pigtails.”

This made Daesung pout sadly, letting his arms drop as if he’d given up.

“But you can still make those tiny half pigtails. Want me to do it?”

Daesung looked up at Jiyong, and with a hopeful little smile, he nodded.

Seungri had been listening to this exchange while he was getting dressed, although he won’t pretend that he wasn’t staring at Jiyong’s ass the entire time.

In fact, as Jiyong raised his arms to work on Daesung’s hair and his shirt carded up, Seungri only continued looking at his butt.

“Jiyongie,” Seungri called.

The response came in the form of a distracted “hm?”

“Won’t you wear booty shorts today? Please?”

Daesung giggled at this, and Jiyong turned around to flash Seungri a smile.

“Maybe. If you ask nicely,” he hummed, turning back around to resume his work.

“Didn’t I already?” Seungri asked.

Jiyong didn’t respond verbally, only swayed his hips a bit.

He soon announced, “Done,” and Seungri joined the two by the mirror to see how the hairstyle had turned out.

Daesung had two hairclips holding his hair into two half-tails that Jiyong had described and Seungri had to admit, he looked quite cute.

“I like it,” he mused, nodding with approval.

Daesung beamed, while Jiyong looked proud of his work. He then took out more hair clips and started doing his own hair in a similar fashion. With it pulled back that way, his undercut was showing.

Seungri slowly made his way forward, slipping his arms around Jiyong’s waist. Because there was still the matter of him _asking nicely_ for Jiyong to wear his shorts, which Seungri needed to settle.

The few kisses Seungri pressed over the wings on Jiyong’s neck sparked the elder’s interest.

“What do you want?” He asked, trying to nudge Seungri away, but not with nearly enough intensity or intent to actually push him away.

Seungri slid his hands down Jiyong’s waist, around into his shorts and stopped there, on Jiyong’s butt.

“Please, _please_ wear your shorts today? You know the tiny ones that—”

“—that make it easy for you to grab my butt?” Jiyong finished for him.

Seungri pouted, he felt like he was losing this battle.

Thankfully Daesung had his back. He latched onto Jiyong as well, and so the eldest of the three was trapped in a hug sandwich.

“It wouldn’t be _just_ him,” Daesung pointed out. “You’d be doing all of us a favour.”

Jiyong tapped his bottom lip in thought, though they knew it was only for show. He’d already given in.

He let out a long, dramatic sigh and said, “Well, I suppose I could make your day.”

Daesung leaned in and pecked Jiyong’s lips. “Thank you hyung~”

From where he was, Seungri could only kiss Jiyong’s cheek and neck, so that’s what he did. “Thank you hyung,” he echoed after Daesung.

Jiyong clicked his tongue in disapproval at Seungri, and started to wiggle out of the hug. “You only want to grab my ass. That’s all I’m good for to you.”

Seungri placed his hand on his chest and gasped. “That is absolutely untrue!”

“Whatever,” Jiyong hummed as he slipped off the shirt he’d slept in. His tone was light, and it was evident that he wasn’t truly offended.

While looking through his suitcase for the aforementioned booty shorts, he told Seungri, “You do realize that we’ll both have to be in the backseat for you to be able to touch my butt?”

Seungri pressed his lips together. This was a difficult choice to make. “I am willing to give up the passenger seat for you,” he said at last. “ _That’s_ how much you mean to me.”

Jiyong made a show of suddenly standing up straight, clutching the shorts he’d apparently found to his chest. With false wobbliness in his voice, he exclaimed, “Babe!”

He ran right into Seungri’s open arms and once Seungri was holding him said, “You _do_ love me!”

 

Before they went out of their room Daesung had grabbed a handful of hairclips that Seungri didn’t know the purpose of and he feared that he’d find out soon.

They went over to Taeyang and Seunghyun’s room, only to get no answer to their knocking. They drew the conclusion that the two were already downstairs getting breakfast, so the three of them also descended.

And indeed they found their two remaining boyfriends at one of the tables, munching on toast and jam.

“Took you long enough,” Taeyang hummed when the three approached. He reached out a hand and Daesung took it; to which Taeyang responded by kissing the back of his palm.

Seungri gave the both of them a kiss on the cheek before sitting down and scouting for whatever food they hadn’t eaten yet. He grabbed a piece of toast from Seunghyun’s plate and the elder was honestly too exhausted to protest.

As for Jiyong…

He strolled in as if the canteen was his runway. He let Seunghyun and Taeyang both kiss him good morning, before he sat his royal ass down on one of the chairs and waited for a reaction.

Taeyang cleared his throat. “I see Jiyongie’s wearing his special shorts,” he said. For as collected as he sounded, everyone at the table saw him attempting to stab a piece of scrambled eggs and missing it four times before he finally did it.

“Yes I am,” Jiyong said, smiling from ear to ear.

“And you’ve got me and Daesung to thank for that,” Seungri said proudly.

Seunghyun and Taeyang thanked them in unison.

It was after Seungri, Jiyong and Daesung got their own food and were back at the table that Daesung revealed why he’d taken all those hair clips.

He first leaned over to Seungri, who initially leaned away and tried to escape Daesung’s hands, before he realized that the elder merely wanted to put a hair clip onto his bangs. It served no real purpose, unlike with him and Jiyong, it just sat there atop his head, looking cute.

He did the same with Seunghyun and Taeyang, only he gave Seunghyun two hair clips.

None complained.

All five of them were now matching.

“So what’s the sitting arrangement for today?” Taeyang asked, looking at Seungri over the rim of his glass.

Seungri understood that he was getting these glares because of his previous complaints about being in the middle, so he couldn’t complain.

He reached under the table to rest his hand on Jiyong’s thigh, and while he expected to immediately get slapped away, Jiyong only continued munching on his nutealla covered bread.

“I’m gonna stay in the back for today—but I want a window seat.”

“I don’t mind being in the back either,” Seunghyun said, not very subtly leaning to the side to try and see what was Seungri doing under the table.

“That means—No!” Jiyong put his piece of bread down. “I am not sitting in the middle again! It’s horrible!”

Seunghyun reached across the table and took Jiyong’s hand that was balled in a fist. He pushed his fist open and laced their fingers together.

“It’s not all that bad,” Seunghyun said, “When you consider the fact that we’ll let you lie down and you’ll be held as much as you like.”

“Now hold on,” Seungri interrupted their moment, pointing his spoon at Seunghyun. “I did not consent to that.”

Seunghyun only gave him a look, raising his eyebrows. Realizing that the elder was right, Seungri sighed. He’d have to do it, for the booty.

“Fine, fine,” he muttered, sinking back into his seat. He glanced over at Jiyong and squeezed his thigh so suddenly that he jumped up. “It better be worth it,” Seungri said.

Jiyong only stuck out his tongue.

As the driver for the day, Taeyang was delighted not to be a part of this discussion – he only watched, snickering in amusement. He didn’t even feel bad that he’d miss out on Jiyong and his booty shorts. Why would he? He could have that whenever he wanted.

Daesung pushed his chair from the table in order to stretch, and as he did, his shirt already cropped shirt carded further up, revealing his stomach. It lasted only a second, but it was a second that gained him attention of all four of his boyfriends.

“Since you kicked me to the front,” he said, resting his elbow on the table and his cheek in his palm, “I claim DJ duty.”

“I agree,” Taeyang immediately said. It didn’t seem like anyone else had a say in the matter.

Daesung smiled his signature bright grin that made his eyes disappear. And perhaps Taeyang was absolutely weak for that smile, and perhaps he deliberately forgot that they were in a restaurant, where other people were hoping for a quiet breakfast.

He lifted Daesung’s chin, leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then one peck on the lips; but that’s all he had time for before Seunghyun tugged the back of his shirt and pulled him away from Daesung, who was now pink cheeked and chuckling.

“We’re in public,” Seunghyun muttered. “For fuck’s sake.”

Seungri, whose hand was still comfortably on Jiyong’s thigh, was smiling sweetly. “Awh, leave them alone. They’re cute.”

Seunghyun sighed, shaking his head. “If you’re done eating, go get your things and let’s check out.”

Surprising to everyone involved, they did as told, quite quickly too.

Getting up, Seungri unfortunately needed to remove his hand from Jiyong’s thigh, but Jiyong must have been in a good mood because he took Seungri’s hand and laced their fingers together. And just to be cheesy – or to annoy Seunghyun – Seungri lifted Jiyong’s hand and pressed a kiss to the smiley face at the base of his thumb.

It was amusing, teasing Seunghyun that way. Maybe he just wanted some affection for himself, given that none of the others could remember the last time Seunghyun gave a shit about what people thought of him.

Seungri didn’t worry though. He knew Seunghyun would be getting taken care of in the backseat, on the long ride that was ahead of them.

 

And indeed he did. Jiyong was in quite the cuddly mood that day. Immediately as they settled into the car, he refused to sit like a normal person. He kicked his sneakers off, turned on his stomach, placed his butt in Seungri’s lap and his head in Seunghyun’s lap. Jiyong seemed very happy with his cheek on Seunghyun’s thigh, and didn’t even complain about Seungri sliding his hand into his shorts.

The way Jiyong was wiggling, very close to rutting his hips against Seungri’s thigh, Seungri was only wondering who would crack first. Would Jiyong ask Seunghyun to blow him or would Seunghyun politely request to be blown?

It was a tough question – both were frustrated enough considering that all of them had been too tired from traveling to fuck at any of their stops. Seunghyun right now seemed to be in more of a soft mood, what with how gently he was playing with Jiyong’s hair. As for Jiyong, he had his pride that prevented him from ever asking nicely – he either demanded for things or said nothing at all. Tough question indeed.

They had enough kilometers ahead of them for this endurance game to continue for a while.

Either way, Seungri would be amused.


End file.
